Alec Sutton
Alec Sutton is the vampire king of New York. Alec is the founder and lead scientist of the Sutton institute of science and technology. He is married to Regium vampire Adnoria Klair and was first seen in chapter 2 going through a war between the werewolves. Alec is also seen in chapter 4 invented a cure for werewolf venom using the blood of the psychic/vampire hybrids Lyla wu and Daliha Wu. Early History Alec was born into a rich well respected family in the Hamptons in 1900. Alec is a genius an IQ of 168. He finished HS at age 12 and graduated from NYU with a phd in biology and chemistry at age 18. New York 1918 One early morning Alec during his usual chemisrty lab studies sessions he seen an unknown attractive female classmate eyeing him. Alec tempted by her and approached the unknown girl to ask her name. Adnoria answered and ask him out on a date. Alec agreed and that night he was waiting for her but was attacked by Anordia . Anordia drained Alec's blood to the point he can barley speak. A frightened and dying Alec plea to Anordia not to kill him saying " I need to be an important key role in Science". Anordia needed a genius to help her kingdom advance and turned Alec. 1920's During the 20's Alec earned 3 phd's in Business, History, and engineering. During that time Adnoria and Alec became lovers and married in 1925. Alec became king of New York City and throughout the 20's created a reputation by killing countless vampire rivals throughout New York City. New York 1930's Alec Sutton founded and opened the Sutton institute of science and technology in 1932. During the 30's Alec meet Henry Klair in a nightclub. Alec approached Henry and Henry asked for Anorida. Alec says his wife will arrive shortly then threatened Henry angry by the threat Henry grabbed Alec's neck and threaten him telling Alec about Anorida's garden of her deceased lovers she murdered. Anorida arrived crushing Henry's arm asking him why did he come to her city. The three sat down and talked after they ate dinner Henry left. The Next morning Alec went into the Maramola hotel and found a bloodbath of all the guests and staff that were slaughtered. Alec found out later that the vampire responsible of that attack was Henry Klair. New York 1940's During the 1940's Alec and his men turned countless vampires to build his army. During that time Alec came across a newly turned vampire Naomi Miller and she came to work for him. New York 1955 During 1955 Alec visited a mental hospital where he heard of a serial killer that killed his entire family and ate them. Alec compelled a nurse to let him speak to Jeff Foley when Alec spoke to Jeff he offered him in exchange for working for him he will be freed and be given immortality. Jeff agreed but only if he can kill his only living daughter that condemned him to the mental hospital. Alec arranged Jeff's fake death and turned him. Alec named Jeff head of the torture department. New York 1960's In 1962 Naomi Miller left Alec's kingdom to become a model in Los Angeles. Throughout the 1960's Jeff Foley blood lust got out of hand. He terrorized New York slaughtering hundreds of people. Alec covering the mess and imprisoned Jeff until he able to control his bloodlust. In 1968 Alec sent Drew Scottman to England to retrieve an artifact that Adnoria collected in the 11 century. The artifact is able to restrain any supernatural species that is chained to it. Alec met England vampire king Richard Cortes one of the remaining 3 to retrieve the artifact. When Drew returned with the artifact Alec strapped it on a barely fed weak Jeff Foley and locked him up. New York 1970's During the 70's Alec created high tech weapons to destroy his witch allies who betrayed and terrorized his vampires. New York 1980's Alec Sutton Lead scientist at his institute of Science and technology taught the smartest minds in the 20th century. In 1980 he met a Engineer she was the smartest engineer teacher in NYU Raven Macklin. Because of her reputation Alec recruited and personally turned Raven into a vampire. December New York 2013 One rainy morning Alec found wolf footprints impressions next to his dead vampires. The vampires were dismembered and Alec collected the bodies for examination. Present Day Alec Sutton was first seen in Book 2 in chapter 1 of Calabasas Vampire series going through a war with the werewolfs. He was seen torturing werewolfs that his men had captured. Alec asking about the location of the of wolf packs in the area. The werewolf spat in Alec's face then Alec injected the werewolf with moutain ash telling the wolf that he was turned a century ago and said he's not the strongest but the smartest which made him become king. when he found out that "his kind" still existed it overjoyed him to study werewolfs to the bone marrow and exterminate them. Adnoria and Henry arrived to ask Alec any progress on the questioning. Irritated by the wolf's stubbornness Alec tells Adnoria he gonna release Jeff from his cell. Adnoria disapproving his decision saying Jeff is extremely reckless he slaughtered hundreds and reminded Alec who covered it up. Alec shouted in anger "I'm done with his stubborness let Jeff handle it". left the room to retrieve Jeff. When Jeff and Alec arrived to the torture unit. Alec released his chains and resigned Jeff as head of the torture department. Alec ordered Jeff to use any force nessecary he can to make the wolf talk. Alec, Adnoria, and Henry went to Alec's Sutton Institution of Science & Technology where he introduced Henry to Raven Macklin. Personally Alec l Sutton's Institute of Technology and Sche torture unit with Adnoria and Henry to show the werewolf Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Queens and Kings Category:Undead Vampires